


Embers

by RussianWitch



Series: Kinktober2018 [6]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Burnplay, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: Kinktober day 5





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> not betaed

"A tear wells in the corner of Vaako's eye, fat and shiny in the candlelight it runs along his cheekbone disappearing behind the bound man's ear. Further down, the tip of Vaako's dick shimmers, rivulets of pre-come creating a brilliant latticework down the column of flesh and down to his balls.  
The rest of the body is a mess of familiar purple-grey shadows—only the shape in the middle of Vaako's chest lights up brilliant white.   
The stink of burning human flesh fills the room, makes Riddick's mouth water, not that he's hungry for food—not yet.  
If he leans in real close like, he can hear the blood moving lazily through Vaako's veins, it's sped up with every amber he dropped on Vaako's chest.  
Necromonger nerves, properly purified, take a while to respond to anything.   
Vaako's sweat, what little there is of it, smells chemical. Like formaldehyde, nothing Riddick is used to, and he's smelled all kinds of crap in sewers, swamps and seedy bars on backwater planets.  
He picks another ember off the incense burner, blinding bright and drops it in its proper place.   
The bit back growl from his victim makes his dick twitch.  
He straddles a thick thigh, chuckling to himself when Vaako tries to knee him in the balls and fails. The movement shifts the embers, makes Vaako snarl out loud, the stink of pain and lust thickening around them.   
Marveling at the way the shadows shift as Vaako moves, Riddick blows on the embers until the smell of burned flesh drowns out everything else and his prey cries out.  
The sound pure, pain and rage.  
He shifts taking both their dicks in hand mashing the heads together, hot skin and cold. Jerks them off slowly, squeezing hard and making Vaako shudder and the embers on his chest shift, the shape he's set out losing form.   
He kind of wishes he could see the actual burns, but the feel of them is enough. The rough crispy edges and blisters and in the middle slick and raw, wet with congealing blood all different colors to go along with the different textures, colors he can barely remember.  
Vaako pulls on his chains, pain, and pleasure making him restless enough that even the threat of the embers shifting and doing more damage isn't enough to keep him thrusting up into Riddick's grip.  
Vaako moans and curses as Riddick speeds up his strokes, like a dam breaking, spilling every thought that crosses his mind.  
Some of the insults, Riddick ain't heard even in triple max. He leans in ignoring the sting of the heat the embers are still giving off on his own skin and licks the next barrage of insults out of Vaako's mouth along with the sour taste of pain.   
Above them, the chains break, and Vaako's fingers dig into his shoulders pulling Riddick down hissing in satisfaction at Riddick's hiss of pain as the fading embers come into contact with his skin and sears it to a crisp, fresh tears are welling in the corners of Vaako's eyes that need licking off.   
Vaako curses in a language Riddick doesn't understand when he comes spilling over the both of them sticky and smelling faintly sweet, his body arching off the bed sending the embers scattering among the sheets.  
Not that Riddick has any attention to spare for that with the ache that starts deep inside him and bleeds over into his balls. The world goes dark and bright at the same time as he comes with the taste of Vaako's blood on his tongue marking the prone man with his scent.   
For a while the universe goes quiet, peaceful, almost like cryo with nothing to do and nowhere to be floating in the black—then the acrid smell of turning silk draws his attention.  
The bed shifts as Vaako gets up. He slaps the nearest com button and orders servants to come clean the mess, then turns to the burner gathering the embers before they can do any more damage.   
Riddick wonders how long it will take Vaako to realize the pattern on his chest is a badly executed heart shape that's going to stay with him for a while.   
Every time they fuck Riddick will be able to put his hand there and feel the mark, trace the edges of it as much as he likes—and when it disappears, he'll get to do this all over again. "


End file.
